A New Saga
by Forefront
Summary: A boy with incredible abilities, a monster with unimaginable power, and a world with no hope left. Pokemon and humans alike battle for their lives. Love and war. Life and death. Victory and defeat. Where does it end? Corrections to later chapters made.
1. To Meet a Gentleman

Disclaimers: All characters names are trademarks of Nintendo; TM and ¨ are properties of

Nintendo. (All except "Hiei" which, I got the name from Yu Yu Hakusho; but, it's not the

same character.)

Ch. 1

To meet a Gentleman

Ash, Misty, and Brock were on their way across Silver Rock Isle, attempting to make it to the Silver Conference championship. Ash had been winning battles left and right,and was, as usual,overconfident and becoming quite annoying. It was times like these that Misty wondered why she traveled with Ash. However, it was a beautiful day,and Misty decided not to let him ruin it.

They started out earlier than usual since Brock made a quick, but tasty breakfast,and had walked for several hours before noon. It was getting rather hot, even though the slight breeze that day was quite refreshing.

"Hey, look!" Brock said as he pointed toward a stream he spotted through the trees. "That stream would be a great place to stop and have lunch." They got to the stream, and, after letting out the Pokemon, Brock began to set up to make lunch.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Misty had resolved that she needed a tan, and was laying on the grass in her bathing suit. So far, the day was going great.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the wind. The leaves rustled in the trees, and Pikachu's's ears shot up.He stood up with his back arched, and jumped up just as the ground below him exploded into a small, fist sized divot. As he stood in a fighting position, the others looked in the direction Pikachu was facing. At the edge of the stream stood a figure shadowed by the sun behind him.

"Pika!"

"What happened, Who are you?" Ash was apparently confused as always.

"My name is Hie. I am a hunter. I've come for a battle."

"Ummm... Yeah. No problem. This day's been kind of boring anyway." Ash stated as he stood to look at the mystery opponent.

"Ash, be careful!" Misty shouted angrily. "You don't know who this guy is!"

"Relax, I won't loose." Ash called on Pikachu to battle. Pikachu jumped in front of Ash and stood, ready to move.

"Go ahead, choose your Pokemon."

"Hmph, I fight my own battles." With that, the man stepped out onto the battlefield.

Our three heroes were confused to say the least. "What do you think you're doing?" Misty asked in a cross tone.

"I am a Pokemon Hunter. I hail from the Mikan region." The voice of the man was raspy, and monotone. He had now moved into the light and was revealed to be only a young boy. Maybe, sixteen. He had dark brown hair that spiked forward over his forehead.He stood perfectly straight, feet shoulder width, and arms folded across his chest. He was turned to the side and looked at them over his left shoulder. His head was tilted down so that his hair covered his eyes. He had on a white shirt with sleeves that looked too long, and widened near the ends. His pants were a dark brown color, and he wore no shoes.

"So, you're gonna fight?" Ash was very perplexed by this new situation. Never in his life had he heard of a 'Pokemon Hunter'. However, the all-knowing Brock had an answer as usual.

"Hey Ash, I've heard stories about these guys. There's an island north of the Hoen region.It's completely inaccessible due to volcanoes all around the outside. Sailors tell stories about people that stand on top of the volcanoes and watch ships go by. They say the people that live there are super-humanly strong. They call them Hunters."

"Good story, are you ready?" The mysterious boy seemed to be growing impatient.

"Uhh... If that's really how you want to play." With that, Pikachu instinctively ran toward the opponent. "Pikachu, tackle!" No sooner had Ash blurted the words than Pikachu lunged Arther boy. Pikachu lowered his shoulder; however, at the last moment the boy jumped back.Pikachu regained control of his momentum just before slamming into the ground. By the time Pikachu looked up; however, the boy had flipped in midair, landed on his right foot, and used it to propel himself toward the small, yellow Pokemon. Ash had enough time to say "Pika"before the assailant landed a devastating kick with his left foot. Pikachu was caught in the rib just below his right foreleg.

"Kaa.." Pikachu yelped as the blow sent him flying. He crashed hard into a tree and fell to the ground. He laid there without moving.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he ran toward the fallen Pokemon. Brock and Misty stared in amazement at the boy who seemed perfectly calm standing a few feet behind where Pikachu once stood. He now had his arms down at his sides, and they could see that the thin, white shirt he wore was unbuttoned revealing a muscle shirt underneath. They could see his face for the first time. His skin was smooth. He was tan, probably from travel; and his eyes were a shinning green.

Misty looked star-struck with her mouth agape, almost dropping Togapi. 'Wow!' she thought,'Why couldn't **HE** have wrecked my bike?' Brock noticed the look Misty had, after all, he had that look almost daily. Hiei turned sharply and faced Ash and Pikachu.

"Well done." He walked toward them, leaned down, and scooped up Pikachu. "Let's get him to the center." At that, he turned and ran off into the woods.

"Hey, come back!" Ash took off after Hiei and Pikachu.

To be continued...

Well, that's my first fic. This is going to be a long one. I've been dreaming this story up for about a year now, and I've finally decided to bring it into fruition. This will mostly be the story of Hiei, but will not stray from our original heroes too much. So, now you know what to expect. I'll write again soon.


	2. The City Lights

Ch. 2

The City Lights

Ash had been running for quite a while now. He was out ahead of the other two in his group, and was only focused in one direction. He was getting tired of running. His breath was short, he couldn't see well, and he was stumbling over himself as he ran. He knew he was tired, but couldn't feel anything. He had been running for almost an hour, when he came to a thick underbrush. He smashed through it with ease, however, on the other side he found a cliff. The hard way. He tumbled down a steep wall of dirt and rocks. At the bottom, he landed with a hard thud.

"Pikachu..." he murmured as he passed out in the grass.

It was almost midnight now. The small electric Pokemon was sitting in the recovery room. Nurse Joy had done an excellent job caring for him. Ash lay on a bed, also in the recovery room. He slowly sat up and scanned the room. He recognized it as a Pokemon Center. He looked to his left, and realized who was next to him.

* * *

"Ah... Pikachu!" 

"Pika!" Ash grabbed Pikachu up and hugged him tightly. Pikachu was taken slightly by surprise, and dropped the food he was eating.

"What happened? I thought that you were gone forever."

"Have a little more respect than that." Ash turned to see the guy from earlier standing in the door.

"You brought him here?" Ash was rather perplexed by the whole thing. "Why? And, how did you?"

"In do time; however, your friends are waiting for you in the lobby.

Sure enough, when Ash walked out of the recovery room, he saw Misty and Brock sitting on the couch across from the front desk. They jumped up and ran over to Ash .

"Hey guys." He said happily while scratching the back of his head and waving.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"I fell."

"We found you at the bottom of that cliff. That must have been some fall." Brock exclaimed.

"Come, I will explain myself. As I assume you have many questions. Most people do." The boy said, obviously trying to be courteous.

At that he went up to the desk and rented a room for the night. As he walked back by the group he motioned for them to follow him. He walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into a room marked 2D. He laid on the table a brown, leather, shoulder bag that he was carrying. He then proceeded to open the bag and sighed when he opened it. He turned it upside down, and a mess of crumbs fell to the floor.

"Might I ask if you have any food to spare. I seem to have lost my rations in the run to the center. I would be most grateful."

"No problem. Hey, and you don't have to be so formal. We're not royalty." Brock said as he rummaged in his bag for the sandwiches he made earlier.

"Thanks." The boy said with a more relaxed tone. "As I said before, I'm Hiei. I'm a Pokemon Hunter."

"What is a 'Pokemon Hunter'?" Misty asked politely. She couldn't take her eyes off the boy. The serious expression that had once been the sole occupant of his face was gone now. It was replaced by a more bright, smile.

"On my home island of Mikan, there is a large society of people. My ancestors traveled there long ago when the age of Pokemon began. You see, my people do not believe in using Pokemon to fight. We believe that humans should settle their own disputes, and that the battling of innocent creatures is not a game. Therefore, they traveled to an island in the north. They found it surrounded by large mountains. They sailed around the island for days until they finally found a small trail over the barrier. They climbed to the top, and when they looked out over the island they saw a utopia. Lush, green grass; surrounding a large, crystal lake. But it was what they saw over the lake that caught their attention. Floating there, shining like a jewel in the sun was the legendary Ho-oh."

The three friends sat up at the mentioning of the legendary Pokemon.

"The Ho-oh spoke to them in a human voice, asking them why they traveled so far. When they told of their purpose, and their intentions to live separated from Pokemon, the Ho-oh was surprised. He had never met a group of humans that cared so much that they would give up the benefits of Pokemon to live the way they believed. He told them that he agreed with their cause, and if they kept to it, he would help them do so. They agreed, and the Ho-oh gave them a feather. He told them to dip the feather in the lake and drink the water. They did so, and were granted the extraordinary abilities that the sailors tell stories about. After that, the Ho-oh flew off and never returned. Since then, that island has been free of Pokemon, and our culture has been trained to have great strength and fighting ability."

"Wow! What a story. But, why are you here? Why leave?" Brock was now very attentive to what Hiei was saying. Ash was listening, but was more relaxed, and yawning every now and then. Misty seemed entranced, but, clearly (at least to Brock) not by the story.

"Well, from the time we are very young, we are trained to fight. Since we can't use Pokemon, we have to protect ourselves. Well, I finished my training four years early. So, I went off on my own to train in the Pokemon world. I have been asking around to find out who the best trainers are. I came across your name several times. Many people know your name. For good reason too. Your Pikachu is strong. Could use some intense speed training though."

"Uhh... Thanks." Ash was somewhat in shock by what he just heard. However, it didn't take long for his head to swell up as always.

"Well, It's probably a good time to get to sleep. I paid for the room, so feel free to crash here tonight." Hiei said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a gray, long sleeved shirt and cotton pants. He went down the hall to the bathroom to change.

"So," Brock looked at Misty. "what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of Hiei?"

"Oh.." She bit her bottom lip. She could tell there was something special about him. She couldn't get him out of her head. She could see his face in the front of her mind. 'What is it about him.' She hadn't felt this way since she first met Ash (it didn't last long that time). She turned to look out the window. The city lights shined outside like the stars had fallen to the ground in front of her.

"Good night." Hiei had entered the room and was climbing into the lower part of one of the two bunk beds.

"Good night." Misty said as she climbed to the top of the other bunk and drifted to sleep under the city lights.


	3. Moments Away

Ch. 3

Moments Away

It was early morning. The birds were still quiet in the trees outside, and the grass still wet with dew. Brock was awake and shuffling through his bag. Misty and Ash were still asleep, and Pikachu was trying to keep from falling out of bed as Ash rolled over. However, Hiei was nowhere to be found. Brock walked slowly across the room and exited, trying not to make the door creek.

He walked down the hall, and made a left to stop in at the bathroom. He soon emerged, and continued down to the cafeteria. When he got there he found that there was no line, and he walked directly to the breakfast area.

"What happened to all the trainers that were here last night? They usually line up early." he stated to the line lady.

"They're all in the training arena. Someone has been in there since four this morning, and trainers go in, come out, and leave. They don't even stop for breakfast." She began to punch buttons on the register. "Seven twenty-five." Brock handed her the money and went to sit down. Just as Brock began to eat his breakfast, the double doors that led to the training arena swung open and a young boy emerged. He walked slowly across the room with his head down. Brock stood up and walked to meet the boy.

"Hey, what's happening in there?" Brock asked.

"It's the most amazing thing I have ever seen. He's so fast." The boy walked past Brock and out the door.

Needless to say, Brock was intrigued. He went to the arena doors, paused, and walked through. When he came in he saw a large battlefield. Standing in the north half was a large Rhydon.

"Rhydon, body slam!" The trainer at the north end of the field screamed. However, before Rhydon had a chance to follow his trainer's order, he was brought down by a strong, but swift kick to the side of his face. Rhydon hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Match." the official yelled. "Rhydon is unable to battle. Hiei wins."

"Hmmph. I thought you might have something a little stronger than that." Hiei was indignant. "Not one of you has given me anything but a pain in the neck all day. You lose, get out of my sight." The young trainer called her Pokemon back into it's ball, and ran out of the arena crying.

"Hiei, what was that?" Brock was surprised by the way Hiei had treated the young girl.

"Yeah, I... I didn't mean to. I'm just frustrated. I can't seem to find a challenge in this area. I, I don't mean to brag, but I'm just stronger than these trainers."

"Well, that's no excuse. Anyway, come on out and get some breakfast. On me. To pay you back for the room."

"Thanks Brock." Hiei and Brock walked out of the arena, and through to the kitchen. They got their breakfast, and went to sit down. They ate in silence for about five minutes when Misty came down from the bathroom. Hiei noticed as soon as she walked down the stairs. He had always been very observant, but somehow, he felt that this was different. He watched her walk to the counter, buy her breakfast, and make her way to the table.

"Hey guys." she said cheerily as she sat down to eat.

"Hey Misty." Brock responded.

"Hi. What happened to Ash?" Hiei asked.

"Him and Pikachu will sleep till about 10 o'clock. Unless he has a gym battle, then he wakes up early." Misty replied. "So what's up?'

"Not much." Brock answered. "We're just eating breakfast."

"Really?" Misty asked sarcastically. "So Hiei, do you plan on traveling with us for a while?"

"I don't think so. You're moving north, and I'm going the opposite direction. Besides, I move fast. And I can't stop in every town for a gym battle."

"Yeah, I see. Well, when are you heading out?"

"Soon. The trainers in this area lack experience. I have to find stronger opponents."

"Yeah, it's so cool what you do. What is the point anyway?"

"Well, I went through school, and graduatedfour years early. I decided to spend the extra years of freedom traveling and becoming stronger. So I'm on this journey to find the strongest pokemon and challenge them. After I get through the Whirl Isles, I'm going to the Kanto Region."

"Hey, that's where we're from." Brock stated.

"Yeah? Well maybe I can stop at your home towns while I'm traveling."

"Yeah, you can say hi to my sisters for me."

"And to my dad and family too."

"I'll do that." Hiei stood up and took his breakfast tray to the trash dumped it. He placed it on the counter and walked back to the table. "Well, I guess if that's it, I'll just get going now."

"So soon?" Misty asked.

"Well, I probably shouldn't wait. Besides, when Ash wakes up you'll be headed in the opposite direction anyway."

"It was nice to meet you Hiei." Brock said, standing up.

"It was my pleasure. I hope we meet again soon." With that, Hiei walked out of the center and headed south, out of town.

"Well," Misty said as she jumped up quickly, "Let's go!"


	4. Reunions

Ch. 4

Reunions

Misty walked slowly down the path to the Cerulean Gym. After all that Ash, Brock, and she had been through, they had to split up because her sisters decided to go on some stupid cruise.

"Ohh! How dare they!" She said out loud as she walked alone into town. She had been walking by herself for almost two days, and was glad to be back in Cerulean at last. She could see the Gym in the distance, and dreamed of giving her sisters an ear full when she got there. She decided to get something to eat before she went to settle in, so, she stopped at a nearby burger vendor for lunch to go.

"Hey, have you heard what happened at the Gym today?" She heard the vendor say as she walked up.

"No, what?" The man at the counter asked.

"Well, some trainer went in for a battle. When he came out, he had to run strait to the center to treat his pokemon."

"So they got beat up bad?"

"Well, that's the thing. See, the trainer that went in, he was said to be one of the best new trainers this year."

"So?" The man asked.

"Well," said the vendor, "the sisters are gone. They put somebody else in charge of the Gym."

"Who?" Misty asked.

"Nobody knows. But he must be real good."

Misty was surprised to hear that her sisters had left someone else in charge of the Gym. They were very protective of it, and of their titles as Gym leaders. After getting a rather cold burger from the not so intelligent vendor, she made her way to the Gym.

When she got to the front door, she met with two of her sisters' assistants.

"Misty!" The first one named Brianna answered. They had been friends ever since Brianna began working for Misty's sisters.

"Hey Bri!" Misty said. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"Fine. Hey Malcolm."

"Hi... Misty. Uh, how was your journey?" Malcolm responded uneasily. Malcolm was one of the Cerulean Gym accountants' children. He had always had a secret crush on Misty.

"Just great, thanks for asking. So, I made it. Are my sisters here?"

"No they left about six hours ago." Bri said.

"So, who's managing the Gym?"

"Some guy they met yesterday." Malcolm replied.

"Some guy they met yesterday!" Misty was speechless. How could her sisters trust a stranger with care of the Gym? "Excuse me." She said as she marched into the Gym. She walked quickly down a long hall, and up a flight of stairs. At the top she turned left down the hall and into a room labeled 'Manager's Lounge'. Inside, it looked the same as it was when she left. However, she did not recognize the person inside.

"You. Who are you and why are you in my Gym?"

"Your Gym?" The man replied in a raspy voice. It was a monotone type of loud whisper that Misty was sure she had heard before. The man turned around and Misty realized who it was that had sent the young trainer to the Pokemon Center.

"Hiei!"

"At your service, m'lady." Hiei said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. Think we could talk in the kitchen while I get something to eat?"

"Uh... Sure. That's fine." Misty was confused, but glad someone she knew was there. He reminded her of her journey, and she felt more comfortable around him than she would her sisters.

"Well, what happened was," They had made it to the kitchen and Hiei had begun to make a sandwich. "I made it all the way south to Blueford Towne."

"Blueford?"

"Yeah, it wasn't on my map either. Anyway, I got as far south as I could go without walking into an ocean. I didn't find a single trainer that had the skill and strength to provide a great challenge. So, I decided to head back to Mikan Isle. On the way back I met an old scientist named Oak. He... convinced me to keep searching. He said that there are trainers out there that could possibly surprise me. He told me that I shouldn't give up on it. So, on the way back I decided to maybe fight some of the gym trainers that I had heard about. The first guy was actually Brock's dad. He lost, so I left and ended up here. I fought your sisters all at the same time. They lost too. But, when we found out that we both knew you, they asked me to have dinner here. I accepted, and after dinner they convinced me to stay for the night, and wait for you to get here. And, since I really didn't have anywhere to go, I decided to stay. When I woke up, there was a note that said they had left for a cruise, and I was in charge of the gym till you got here."

"Wow." Misty said. "You stayed for me?"

"I thought it would be nice to catch up. So, what's been going on with you?"

They talked for most of the night. Misty told him of all of her adventures with Ash and Brock. She told him about the Johto league, and the Silver Conference. She told him about Harrison, and how Ash had gone off on his own. Hiei told her of his travels, and tales of his home. He talked about his family, and his friends. They got to know each other well, and were soon laughing and joking late into the night.

"Well, it's getting late. We should get to bed." Misty said as she stood up and pushed in her chair. "You know where the guest room is right?"

"Yeah, I know." Hiei said as he stood up. He looked at Misty. She was so beautiful. Short red hair that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight that shown through the window. Soft, smooth skin; beautiful, big, blue eyes that made her look so innocent and sweet. He found himself moving closer to her. Slowly, conspicuously.

Misty knew what was happening. She could feel it in the moment. She felt him touch her arm. He moved in close, and she leaned forward slightly. Their lips touched softly. There was a pause, then the kiss broke.

"Good night." Hiei whispered, a shy smile on his face.

"Good night." Misty replied. Hiei moved past her slowly and headed toward the guest room.

"Hiei." Misty said.

Hiei stopped without turning and asked quietly, "Yes?"

"What does this mean?"

"I guess it means I'm staying." He turned and walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and spoke close to her ear. "It's late, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Okay." Hiei turned and walked across the living room, and up the stairs. Misty stood in the kitchen for a few seconds before retiring down the hall and to her own room.


	5. Relationships and Rockets

Ch. 5

Relationships and Rockets

Hiei had been staying in the Cerulean Gym for almost three weeks now. He had learned most of the day to day care of the gym, and took to helping out by doing a lot of the manual labor, and running errands into town. He and Misty had developed a quick relationship, and he spent most of his time training and thinking of ways to disturb the monotony that surrounded the care and upkeep of the gym. He had a spontaneous mind, and liked to surprise Misty with trips to the beach, and other romantic getaways. Misty would always protest, but usually with some convincing from Bri, she would give in.

On this particular day, Hiei did not want to wait for Misty to make up her mind. He decided to surprise her with a trip to the coast for the day, and, by the time Misty woke up, he had chartered an escort service and was ready to go.

"You always do this to me. What makes you think that I'm just going to pick up and leave anytime you want. Can't you just let me plan something for once instead of telling me when the car pulls up outside?"

"C'mon. It's not like there is anything special going on today. Bri and Malcolm can watch the gym. Look you're gonna love it I promise."

"Huugh..." she sighed, "alright, I'll go. This better be good though."

"Trust me, it will be." Hiei grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her down to the car. They got in and headed toward the coast, and a day of R&R.

* * *

"What news is there on the new recruits?" Giovanni sat at his desk looking out his fourth story window at the sights of Vermilion City. After some problems with finances and a catastrophic lawsuit against team rocket for selling counterfeit silver conference pins, his organization was trying to repair itself by changing its entrance requirements. 

"The third batch has just passed basic training." His new assistant Tanya was brought up from the marketing division, and was very good at keeping informed on the inner workings of the organization.

"What about our newest member?"

"He has been confirmed, and once registered, will be ready to receive an assignment."

"Good. Then relay this message to agent dispatch, 'Agent 062218-Y387-E641FB (Takami Ushura) is to be dispatched to assist with Project SUB47155 (Submarine Training Research) at Base HQ431 (Cerulean Coast Sub-Aquatic Research Headquarters) immediately following completion of registration. Briefing will be facilitated upon arrival.' Did you get that?"

"Of course sir." Tanya replied before she left the room.

"Maybe we can save this company yet." Giovanni said to himself as he watched the sights of the city below.

* * *

Misty and Hiei had been having a great time at the beach. Hiei had explained his plans for the day. They were going to spend the day at the beach, then dinner and a play on the Boardwalk. Hiei had definitely thought the day through. They were hanging out in the sun after getting out of the water and drying off. 

"So, having fun?" Hiei asked with a big smile on his face.

"Of course." Misty said. "Isn't it about time to head to the Boardwalk?"

"Just about. C'mon. The show is supposed to be awesome." Hiei was excited, as always, about what he had planned for the day. He jumped up and grabbed Misty's hand.

_He's such a romantic. _She thought as they ran up the beach. And truly, she was right. Hiei loved to make her feel like she was the most special person on the planet. It gave him a satisfaction to know that he could keep her happy, and that's just what he was doing.

* * *

"So, you're the new agent that everyone is talking about. My name's Cori. Well, it's actually Corrigan, but everyone calls me Cori." The young man hadn't said much until now. He had mostly kept to himself and listened to whatever music he had through his headphones. 

"Takami Ushura. Call me Tak. So, how did you get involved with Team Rocket?" Takami was a strong looking boy. About 16, a little older than Cori. They were both thin and strikingly handsome young men. Takami though had a grayish tint to his eyes.

"I was recruited by a guy named Lt. Bitts. I'm a boxer, and I enter my fighting pokemon in tournaments all around the world. That's where I met Bitts. He told me how much money they would offer me, and I decided it was worth it. Sure enough, my starting salary is more than I usually make in a month training my Pokemon."

"Yeah. They told me that they would help me find someone I am looking for."

"Who's that?"

"Just a guy that I need to find. I owe him something."

"Ahh. So, what's your first job?"

"Not sure, they said they will tell me when I get there."

"Must be important to be that secret."

"Maybe. I just want to get there." Takami was understandably anxious to arrive. The bus ride from Vermilion was a long one. He had been sitting there quietly for a long while and was eager to find out what his new job would be. Just then, as if reading his mind, the driver came over the intercom.

"We will be arriving in Cerulean in three minutes. One of the staff sergeants from the underwater base will be at the bus stop to escort you."

"Not very friendly are they? Well I guess you can't expect much from a group of criminals." Cori stood up and began to get his luggage out of the overhead. He also pulled down Takami's, who thanked him.

When they got out of the bus at the Cerulean depot, they were met by a large man with black hair wearing a black suit. He addressed the riders as cadets and welcomed them to Cerulean.

"I am staff sergeant Andrews. Today you become full team rocket members. You will be aiding in one of the many projects that put Team Rocket at the forefront of pokemon science. Follow me." They followed him through a door at the back of the bus station marked 'Employees Only', and through a hidden door in the back wall behind some shelves of cleaning supplies. They came out in an alley and headed toward the beach. Before they got to the end of the alley, Sgt. Andrews opened up a door to an old warehouse. The group walked inside and Sgt. Andrews, again opened up a secret door hidden in a wall. Behind this door however, was a hallway. Plain white walls, and a long blue rug.

"This is the only door in or out of the base besides underwater. None of you will be using the underwater exits so this is your access door. If you leave the base, you must never be seen coming out of this door. Now down the hall, first door to your left is reception, they will show you your quarters and give you maps and assignments." The group began to turn and walk down the hall. "Private Takami Ushura." The sergeant called out. Takami turned around and walked over to him. "I have your assignment right here."


	6. Cool Machines

Ch. 6

Cool Machines

It had been a long day for the two, though a fun one. They were both glad to get out of the luau, and have some quiet time on the beach. They strolled along, watching the sunset, and holding hands.

"It's like a movie. So beautiful, so corny. I love it." Misty said as she stopped walking and turned toward Hiei.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I put a lot of thought into this one." Hiei looked into her eyes, and touched her softly under the chin. They kissed passionately for a few seconds, when...

"What is this thing?" Tak yelled over the extremely noisy, mechanical, monstrosity that Sgt. Andrews had ordered to be raised. Tak wasn't much of a technical whiz, but it looked like he was standing inside a gigantic ball, with a large red window . Behind the window was a large crystal attached to a long mechanical arm. Catwalks stretched helter-skelter on twelve different levels of the massive spherical elevator.

"This my friend, is called the MPCU. The Multi-Pokemon Containment Unit. It's a giant PokeBall son. This thing will catch any Pokemon without resistance, and it can hold up to 430 Pokemon at any given time."

"That's pretty amazing but, why?"

"Ultimate control... Your job is protection. We have to test this thing, and to do that, we need to raise it above the surface. People see it and want to come out and, see it. Then police get in the way. Your job is to keep them out."

"Sounds fair, what about your end of the bargain."

"HQ is working on it. Our guys are good, they'll find your man."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear."

"What the..." Hiei said as he and Misty stood in awe at the large round metal object that was rising out of the ocean.

"I've never seen anything like that." Misty exclaimed. Neither of them noticed the crowd of people that had begun gathering on the beach to watch the metal monstrosity grow out of the once calm sea. Then, as suddenly as the machine had appeared, it stopped. Albeit with a loud noise and some murmurs from the crowd. At this time Hiei began to look around. He noticed that the crowd ad gotten very large. The once peaceful beach had become an attraction in less than five minutes.

"What's going on here?" Officer Jenny yelled as she pulled up on her motorcycle.

"That thing just popped up out of the ocean." A man behind Hiei chimed in to answer the officer, who was already staring at the offshore obtrusion. "Word is that it's a new Pokemon Stadium, but I think it's some kind of huge ship. Probably top secret."

"I wanna check it out." Misty whispered to Hiei.

"Yeah? Me too." Hiei took off his shirt and jumped into the water. Misty removed her clothes also, revealing her bright yellow, two-piece swimsuit, and followed after him.

"Stop you two!" Jenny yelled in a useless attempt to retrieve the curious young couple.

At about the same time, Tak was touring the facility. This was the first time he was allowed to wander on his own, and he was enjoying himself.

"Hey! Tak! What's up man. Nice duds." Cori said, referring to the uniform that both of them and the rest of the under-officers wore.

"Yeah, you too." Tak chuckled. Hey, what job you get?"

"Ahh, they got me doin' training... well, I'm an assistant to one of the guard instructors. You know, my boxing skills. How about you?"

"Uhh, not sure what to call it. ...perimeter defense?"

"Hmm, cool."

"Yeah well, I don't think it's gonna be too hard. Hey, do you..." Just then, Takami's name was called over the loud speaker. 'Takami Ushura, please come to the boat dock,' it said. Tak and Cori looked at each other, and took off toward the boat dock.

"Where did they come from?" The Stf. Sgt. asked the guard.

"There's no boat sir, and the radar didn't pick them up. I think they swam."

"Swam, huh? That's quite a swim."

"They look like they're used to the exercise though. Take a look at the girl. Phew, wouldn't mind coming home to that every night, ya know?"

"No kiddin'." Just then, Tak and Cori came through the hydraulic doors, and ran up behind the two men.

"Get up to the outer deck. We have intruders. Are you going too?" The Stf. Sgt. asked.

"If it's okay with you Staff Sergeant Andrews, sir." Cori replied.

"Fine, just get up there and show me what you got." At that, both boys ran to toward the outer deck.


	7. Old Friends or New Enemies

Ch.7

Old Friends or New Enemies

"It's bigger than I thought. What do you think it is?" Misty was awed by the massive structure that Hiei and she had climbed onto and were presently exploring.

"Not sure. Let's just find a door. Maybe if we see inside we can..." Suddenly Hiei threw his arm back and shoved Misty into the wall. "Shh."

"What..." Misty whispered, but she was cut off by another shush from Hiei. She listened for a moment and realized that footsteps could be heard, and they were getting closer. Hiei stood frozen. His breath slowed, and his shoulders dropped. His face changed. It became cold and hard. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Hiei stepped out and swung an open hand. As he did, a young man stepped around the curve of the wall and ducked in time to dodge the flying hand. However, the man behind him was not so swift. He took the force of the blow to his chest and went skidding down the narrow walkway. Then, without missing a beat, Hiei swung back the other way. The man who had ducked the first attack had turned to face Hiei's back. He saw the next blow and leaned back just in time. He staggered a few steps and stopped in a fighting position with his hands near his chin and his feet apart. Hiei turned toward him slowly. He had his head down, which cast a shadow from his hair that covered his eyes. He stopped at a profile, with his head turned over his left shoulder.

"That has to be Hiei Asumoro." Takami said in a calm, somber tone.

"It's good to see you too Tak. What brings you here?" Hiei asked, his voice raspy and monotone. Misty had taken to standing a few feet behind Hiei, away from the raucous.

"You do. I left to come find you. We have some outstanding business to settle. Unless you've forgotten how you humiliated my family. Or is it like everyone says? Did you leave to get away from something? Or someone?" Takami smiled.

"He deserved what he got." Hiei stepped square to his opponent. He lifted the back of his hand to face him, and motioned for him to move forward. "We both know where this is going. Let's just do it, and end it.

"I plan to." Takami took a step forward, and bent his knees till his right hand touched the ground. Then, with lightning speed, he covered the distance between him and Hiei. With one swift, almost undetectable motion, he carried his weight into a right hook. Hiei ducked to the right and grabbed Tak's wrist with his left hand. At almost twice the speed of Tak's first attack, Hiei threw his arm up and sent a powerful punch directly to his nose. As Tak was hit, his momentum carried his body past his head and he fell hard on his back. Hiei stepped around and paused. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"Hold it!" It was Cori. He had grabbed Misty around her neck from behind. "I'll kill her now. It's not a problem."

"Cori, NO!" Tak yelled.

"I got this Tak."

"Let her go" Hiei said. A slight quiver had developed in his voice.

"What do you think you're gonna do?" Cori tightened his grip on Misty who had not even been struggling.

"Idiot!" Tak yelled again. However, it was to late. Hiei had moved the thirty feet between himself and Cori and Misty. He jumped up over their heads and sent a swift kick into Cori's forehead. Cori went down unconscious.

"We'll have to end this later Tak."

"Very well. Next time then." Tak walked over and hoisted Cori over his shoulder as Hiei and Misty jumped over the side of the walkway and into the ocean.

* * *

Cori had just woken up and found himself in his quarters. He wasn't sure what had happened. He remembered grabbing the girl, and Tak yelling at him. Then, nothing. He decided there was one way to find out. He got out of his bed and opened the door to the hall. He looked around and didn't see anything. He was a little confused, but realized that he would have to wait for answers. Right now, nature was calling. He walked the long corridor to the bathroom. He still could not recall what had happened, but decided not to worry about it for now.

Halfway down the corridor, he stopped. He could here voices in the room to his left. He wasn't sure what the room was for, only that it said "Security Clearance Lvl. 7." Curious, he decided to do a little "investigative listening."

"Did you see the security tape?" Cori recognized the voice of his commanding officer.

"Yes, he's amazingly fast. I would have never thought that kind of movement was possible." The other voice was unfamiliar.

"Yes, but I'm worried about the other one. If he decides to get in the way he may be a problem." Stf. Sgt. Andrews commented.

"Yes. Keep an eye out. Also, make sure you keep our new member happy. A weapon like that should not be taken for granted."

"Yes sir." Stf. Sgt. agreed. "How about project 'Icicle'?

"The digging is going well. If all goes to plan, we should reach the goal in about two years." The unfamiliar voice stated.

"I have to wait that long to get my own men back?"

"Do not question Giovanni's leadership. All available personnel have been sent there. As I hear it, the boss plans to oversee the project himself when it nears its end."

"Giovanni doing field work. Must be big. Just let me know how my men are doing."

"I'll keep you posted. Good night Stf. Sgt. Andrews." At this, Cori took his cue to leave.


	8. It Begins

Ch. 8

It Begins

It had been almost four years since Hiei and Misty shared that first kiss, and they had shared many since. Their relationship was one of those that began quickly, but stayed strong due to their will to work for what they wanted. Misty was almost nineteen, and had become the leader of the Cerulean Gym. Her sisters had all since settled down and started families, and decided to leave the gym to her. Hiei kept on training. Misty and he had visited his home many times, and became very close with some of the residents of Mikan Isle. They spent their days battling trainers, and caring for the gym. They lived a relatively normal life, and were happy to do so.

It had been a normal day. Hiei had gone to town to get supplies, and Misty spent the day with her pokemon. No trainers had shown up, though, that wasn't unusual considering that it was almost time for the Indigo Tournament. Hiei was trying his best to fix the tile along the bottom of the pool when there was a loud knock at the front door.

"Who do you think that is?" Hiei looked up at Misty who was standing at the edge of the empty pool.

"Dunno." Misty said. "There shouldn't be any trainers in the area now." Misty walked around the pool, and toward the door. Hiei put down the hammer he had in his hand, and jumped the fifteen feet out of the pool. Misty got to the door first, and opened it to reveal a quite unexpected surprise.

"Ash!"

* * *

"How've you been?" Misty inquired. She was very happy to see her old friend. After all, they hadn't spoken since the time she went to the Hoenn Region for that Togepi exhibition.

"I've been all right, I guess." Ash sounded older. Of course, he was older. They all were. Ash however, seemed to have grown up extremely fast. He seemed very serious, and almost serene. He had a large scar on his neck that went down beyond his shirt collar, and most likely across his chest. He was dressed in a baggy, light cloth, and looked stronger; muscular.

"You look good Ash." Hiei complimented.

"Thanks. I Just spent six months training on Mikan Isle."

"What?" Hiei was confused. "We were just there last month."

"I know. I left before you got there. I wanted to come here and surprise you."

"It worked." Misty said. "Hey, where's Pikachu?"

"In the car. We can't stay long. I just came for Hiei."

"What do you mean?" Hiei grabbed a chair and sat down facing Ash on the couch. He listened intently as Ash explained.

"About three weeks after you guys left, there was a large earthquake near the island. Some of us ran to the top of the mountain to see what had happened. We got there in time to see a large chunk of ice fall off of the High North Glacier. I'm not sure what it meant, but everyone went running down the mountain to the grand master's house. Then they started to rush around a lot. I stood there, confused, for about an hour before the grand master asked me to come get you and bring you back to the island."

Hiei had become increasingly disturbed as the story went on. His eyes widened and his breath became short and fast. He stood up, throwing the chair to the ground as he did so. "We have to go now."

"Wha... Why?" Hiei, what's wrong?" Misty was very afraid. She had never seen Hiei act like this.

* * *

"What now sir?" The young team rocket member asked.

"Make sure there is no movement in the rear stabilizer. We need perfect accuracy. No room for mistakes." Stf. Sgt. Andrews had been working around the clock for almost two days. The MPCU had finally been given a detachment, and was going to be used for something big.

Tak and Cori sat in their bunks chatting like they always did on their breaks.

"Are you going to renew your contract?" Cori asked.

"No, I'm not getting what I wanted from this organization. I'll finish my tour and leave." Tak said as he chewed on a sandwich.

"Yeah, I think I'll get out too. I've been cooped up in this giant, floating, golf ball for too long now. I think I'll start a martial arts dojo. How about you?" He looked at Tak, who looked back with vacant, gray eyes.

"I'll find him, and kill him. That's all."

Just then, they heard the alarm that sounded the raising of the MPCU.

"Here we go." Cori shouted as he jumped from his bunk and grabbed his cap. Both he and Tak ran out and down the hall to the main control deck. They came through the hydraulic doors just as they opened, and stopped behind Stf. Sgt. Andrews.

"What's the assignment.?" Tak asked casually. He had never picked up the Team Rocket courtesies, and didn't respond to chain of command. However, no one seemed to want to correct him, so he didn't worry about it.

"We are to capture the greatest creature of all time." Andrews replied without turning around. He was watching the entire facility. Admiring the vastness; the magnitude of it. He took great pride in his creation, and loved to admire it. "Adjust north, bearing 345°

"What's up that way?" Tak inquired.

"The northern glaciers. There is supposed to be a great beast..."

"No!" Tak shouted. Andrews turned and looked at him, as did everyone else in earshot.

"What is it Tak?" Cori asked.

"How do you know it will be there." Tak looked at Andrews with a fear that Cori had never seen in him before.

"HQ has been digging for a long time now, and have found a massive creature buried in the ice. They have thawed it out and are resuscitating it as we speak." The NCO replied.

"No. No, you idiots!" Tak yelled as he took off running.

"What's with him?" Andrews asked.

"Beats me." Cori responded as they watched Tak burst out the dock exit and jump into the sea.

"No matter. Soon team rocket will be the most powerful organization on the planet." Andrews said. "Charge the main cylinders, and standby. This is it gentlemen. Here comes the money-shot."


	9. The City Lights 2

Ch. 9

City Lights 2

Ash, Misty, and Hiei had procured a small seaplane for the trip north to Mikan Island. Hiei had insisted that they must leave immediately, and after some quick arrangements, they were on their way. They had arrived at the loading dock and began to put their things on the plane when the pilot turned to Hiei.

"I've heard about some weather problems in the northern regions. Are you sure you want to head up there now?" The grungy sea-dog asked. Though he was more concerned for himself than for them.

"Yes. I'm sure." Hiei responded dryly, without looking up from the map he was holding.

"What's up there anyway?" The pilot questioned.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Hiei snapped.

Misty had noticed that for the last three days, since Ash had arrived, that Hiei had been acting rather cold. He didn't seem to want to talk to anyone, and always seemed concerned about something, but what it was, she couldn't say. She only knew that she didn't like seeing him like this. She didn't want him to be worried. It scared her.

Ash had also been keeping to himself. He and Hiei would talk to each other, but, it only seemed to make the both of them more somber. It was getting to the point when Misty was afraid they would stop blinking. Whatever it was that had gotten into them, they seemed rushed to get to Mikan.

"Is everything ready?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah." Ash responded as he nodded his head.

"Let's go." Hiei commanded at the pilot. "Get this brick in the air." With that, the pilot engaged the throttle, and started the plane.

* * *

Tak had been swimming for about fifteen minutes when he finally decided that he was getting nowhere fast. He had run out in such a hurry that he wasn't thinking clearly. He looked around and saw nothing but ocean. He had been swimming away from shore, he knew that, but now realized that some sort of vehicle would be much faster. Then, he noticed the buzzing sound that was steadily getting louder. Not louder he thought; closer! He turned around, and sure enough, a large, Team Rocket transport craft was coming up behind him.

"Ahoy there matey!" A voice yelled from the deck. "Need a lift?"

After Tak had climbed on board he had been given a new set of clothes, and was taken to the bridge.

"So, you just thought you could run away did you?" Cori smiled mischievously. He was standing next to the pilot, and was wearing a new uniform.

"Set a course for Mikan Island." Tak said dryly.

"Now wait a minute." Cori seemed annoyed with Tak's command. "This is my ship now, I'm in command here. When you left they sent me to find you. They promoted me to Captain, and you've been demoted." He waited for a response for a few seconds, and continued when none came.

"Sorry buddy but that's what you get. My orders are to take you back to HQ." Tak looked at Cori, cold, gray eyes tearing into him.

"This ship will go to Mikan Island now. With me on it." Tak walked up and stood in front of Cori, daring him to disagree.

"If the rest of you want to swim back," he paused, "then that's your problem." Cori's stare shifted to a quizzical look as he realized the seriousness of his demand.

"Well," Cori said turning around. "to Mikan Island."

"But captain, the orders." The pilot questioned.

"I don't plan on swimming back to HQ and explaining what happened to my new ship. Now get this bucket o' bolts moving." Cori turned and looked at Takami.

"Whatever it is, I'm with you."

"Thanks." Tak said before they both left the bridge and headed to the mess hall.

* * *

It had been almost four hours since they had gotten on the plane. It was cramped and hot. Somehow Ash had fallen asleep, and the pilot had closed himself in the cockpit. Misty was lying across the two seats that she and Hiei occupied, her head in his lap. Hiei had taken to brushing his fingers against the hair above her ears, and looking out the window. She had been building up the courage to ask him what was wrong, but was scared due to the way he had been snapping at everyone. Now, they were alone, and everything was quiet. She knew this was her only chance.

"Hiei?" She questioned quietly, not really wanting him to hear.

"Yeah, babe?" He answered, still stroking her hair.

"Why do we have to go to Mikan? What's got you so frightened?" She realized that in almost four years she had never thought of him being frightened. He stopped stroking her hair, and she sat up. She half expected him to yell at her, and tell her to mind her own business. She knew, however, that Hiei would never yell at her. He didn't disappoint her.

"Well, there's a story told on Mikan of a great battle long ago. The island civilization was new, and the people had just been granted their abilities. Well, one day they felt a great earthquake. The ground shook with such force that the mountains started to crumble. Then, 'with the force of a million Gyarados,' a massive creature burst from the ground in the northern ice plains. It looked like a mountain, and was the size of one as well. Its skin was rough, and covered with bumps and scales. It was the color of dirt, and it had no eyes. It had a mouth, but no one saw inside it. Whenever its mouth opened, it fired a beam of energy that would rip holes through mountains. Anyway, it rained devastation on the northern glaciers for only an hour or so before it turned towards the island." Misty was listening, hanging on his every word. He had been looking at his lap through the whole story, and only turned to her when he said this.

"As it started toward Mikan, it was met by a man. The strongest fighter on the island. This man was said to have the power of a god. They say he could fly, and manipulate the energy around him to attack his opponents. No one has ever come close to matching his strength. Anyway, he encountered the monster, and began battle. They fought for hours, back and forth. The monster attacked, he dodged. He attacked, the monster defended. Finally, the monster opened up its mouth again to fire a blast. This time, however, there was a large flash of light. When the islanders regained their sight, the monster was gone. Only a path of destruction remained. The people rejoiced, but the hero never returned. They went out to find him, but he was gone. Though, to their horror, they found the creature. Frozen again beneath the ice. The hero had given his life, only to cause the monster to sleep again. The people decided to leave the monster frozen, and return to the island. The hero's name has long since been forgotten, and the monster remained frozen in the northern wasteland."

"Until now." Ash had awoken and finished the story. Misty looked at Ash, then back at Hiei.

"Are you going to try and stop it again?" Misty asked, rhetorical, though the question was. Hiei sighed and placed his hand on hers.

"We're going to try." He stated as he looked into her eyes.

"We have an army, and we will try and stop it. If we fail, then it will destroy everything." Hiei and Misty stared at each other for a while, neither saying anything. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Ash's voice at a whisper.

"Hey, you two should get some sleep. There'll be a lot to do when we get to the island." With that he laid back and closed his eyes.

"He's right." Hiei said. He leaned forward to kiss her, and as they met lips she pressed in hard. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, and deepened the kiss. They shared a passionate embrace for a few seconds. He put a hand behind her head, and broke the kiss.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She replied. Hiei traced along her jawbone with his hand, finally landing under her chin. He leaned forward and kissed her again. This time, a moan escaping her lips as they did. Hiei leaned back after a moment with a smile.

"We really should get some sleep." He whispered.

"Okay." She said. She couldn't help smiling either. Hiei laid his seat back with her following suit, and they fell asleep. Him holding her, as they drifted above the earth. While below, city lights twinkled in the dark.

Author's notes: I have been busy lately, but finally got this one finished. The story is going through a lot of changes between my head and the computer. Good one's though. Anyway, thanks for the reviews folks, and I hope my story holds your interest till its through. Write again soon, Hawkeye14.


	10. First Arrivals

Author's notes: I have been away from this fic for almost five months now. I joined the Marine Corps, and have been doing some hard training lately. However, I am back now and hope to start posting chapters again regularly. Thank you for reading.

Ch. 10

First Arrivals

It was late the next morning when the plane finally touched down just outside of Iceberg Village. Ash, Misty, and Hiei were all hot, and happy to get off the plane. Though, they were not too excited about the cold that greeted them.

"Ash, grab the bags. I'm going to get us some transportation." Hiei said as he walked away briskly.

"Where are you going?" Misty asked.

"I'll be back in a minute. Just wait inside for me." With that, Hiei was gone.

As he ran down the street, he thought of what was going to happen. He thought of the stories he'd heard, and the rumors about the Monster. So many things had been said, that no one could separate fact from fiction. The only thing that no one on the island doubted was the fact that the Monster existed. They all knew it did. They could see it-- if they chose to travel to the glacier—frozen into the ice. He knew however, that no matter what the Monster was capable of, his people would fight until the end. The only thoughts that really puzzled him were: Who set the Monster free, and, how would they stop it?

* * *

"That's some crazy stuff." Cori noted. He and Tak had been sitting in the Captain's Quarters for the last hour or so while Tak explained why he had run out so quickly. 

"Whatever you want to call it, it's not a game. Team Rocket does not know what it's getting into. They have no idea the power that is stored inside it. It's a creature of death and destruction. Once awoken, it will not stop until it has destroyed every living thing on the planet." Tak had not cracked even the notion of a smile for the last eighteen or so hours. Of course, he didn't have a great reason to smile today.

"Well, will the MPCU be able to hold it?"

"I seriously doubt it. Even if they do manage to hit it with that thing, it may not even be a pokemon. A giant pokeball may have no effect on it whatsoever."

* * *

"Thank you for the ride sir." Misty yelled over the loud, outboard engine. Hiei had managed to convince an old fisherman to drive them out to the island. 

"Don't mention it, miss. Though I don't know why you would want to go out to that place. There's nothing there but mountains. Buncha rocks, ya know?"

"We're going to try and save the world." Ash yelled.

"Oh, I get it. Tree huggers. Well good luck to you." They flew toward the island as fast as the small old boat would carry them. Hiei wanted nothing more than to see that his family and friends were safe, and then he knew he could relax.

* * *

"Yes sir. The containment unit is prepped and ready to be deployed." Stf. Sgt. Andrews said. He had been monitoring the machine personally for the last five hours. He wanted nothing to happen to his creation. 

"Good. Stay at one hundred percent alert. There is no room for error on this one. Remember though, you're still on standby until I give the signal personally. Understood?" Giovanni's voice was low and commanding. He took his business seriously, and expected his operatives to do the same.

"Everything will be ready. I will be awaiting your command, sir."

"Good. And, staff sergeant, if you pull this off, I may have a spot for you on my board. Do you like the title Colonel Andrews?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

"See that you don't." With that, the crime lord ended the conversation.

"Sergeant Knelling," Andrews said turning around. "Create a rotation roster for each post. I want the MPCU at operational readiness at all times. We will not fail in our mission."

"Yes sir." The base second in command replied. "Don't worry sir. There is no way we can fail."

* * *

"I hate this climb." Misty said, as the trio climbed the side of a steep mountain. 

"It's not much further." Hiei said. They had reached Mikan Island, and were greeted with the cold, jagged rocks that it was known for. They began their climb at around three that evening. It was now coming on seven, and they were still climbing. Hiei of course was holding back for Misty. He helped her over large cliff faces, and encouraged her to climb on her own when he could. Ash, on the other hand, had taken the bags and gone ahead. Though, all three of the bags were Misty's (Hiei didn't pack anything, and Ash had stuff on the island already).They climbed for another hour or so, when Hiei finally saw Ash waiting by a large carving in the rock. The carving was a large circle with, Hiei knew, almost three hundred little circles inside it.

"I was wondering what had happened to you guys. Thought you fell or something." Ash joked.

"Well, open the door." Hiei said annoyed.

"Hmmph. I gotta do everything around here." Ash complained as he turned around and faced the carving. He put out a finger, and touched three of the small circles, each one lighting up as he did so. He stepped back from the carving just as the whole thing lit up. The carving slid back and up revealing an entire town inside the mountain. They stepped through the opening, and looked down into the town.

"I'll never get tired of this sight." Hiei smiled. He had a lot to smile about. He was looking down into the place he was born. Mikan Village. Little stone houses littered the area. The whole place was green and lush with vegetation. The entire town was surrounded by mountain, except for the hole in the top where sunlight came through. The entire idea was breathtaking, not to mention the sight of the place. Hiei knew, nothing could be more beautiful. He reached out and took Misty's hand. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder in return.

"Hiei!" They heard a voice call from the left.

"Kona." Hiei said. He began walking down the path toward a girl, who was running toward them. They met, and the girl crashed into Hiei, throwing her arms around him.

"I missed you so much." The young woman said.

"I've missed you too. How've you been sis?" Hiei asked.

"Well, there's a problem."

"I know. That's exactly why I'm here."

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Thanks for your support, and reviews. They mean a lot. Really.


End file.
